The Brit's Are Coming
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Simple as That... The British are Coming to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1: Walking Out There

_TEEN WOLF_

* * *

_ALINA LONDYN GLOUCESTER_

* * *

I seriously was considering the fact of not going to school. Beacon Hills High School.

Moving into this weird, and crazed town all the way from London, i had wanted nothing to do but curl up under my covers in bed.

People here are so,... American. I hate it.

Back in London, everyone had proper English. Everyone was well mannered. Basically, heaven at it's best.

Here, everything i see is either different, or way too disturbing.

I hate every singe second.

The minute i landed in Los Angeles International Airport...

I knew that life here would be a disaster.

* * *

9:00 A.M.

* * *

I had already woken up, and brushed my teeth for 6 minutes. I was a germ freak.

Anyways, it was the first day of school for me. I had to make a good impression.

It's in my blood.

In London, the teachers have to teach the students everything there is to know about manners, and good impressions, whilst portraying 'flashing' behaiour to your guests, etc.

My outfit was already layed out on my bed.

I had decided to go a little wild and... flashy.

In the entire U.K. you are made to wear a shool uniform. I always end up making mine a bit spunked up, without getting punished.

Layed out, were all my new clothes from my latest fashion spree.

My Bardot Stripe Crop Tank, underneath that i would wear Jane Norman Printed Bandeau Top.

For my bottoms, i had Rag & Bone Moss Distressed Boyfriend Jeans. I had thought that the name was catchy & ace.

Shoes, i had decided Breckelles Breckelles Georgia 28 Combat Military Boots (with silver studs.)

For jewelry, i just put my favorite Sourpuss Peachy Rose Earring, with a studded snap bracelet from _H&M_, Pleather, Bow, & Chans Ring.

After that, i quickly sprayed some Chanel Catwalk N'5, and walked through it.

I added my TopShop mascara, then softly put some Nivea Rasberry Rose Lip Butter, since my lips had seemed a little chapped, especially since the flight.

"Ala, Darling! If you don't come here now, your breakfast will be repaced with cat food!" My mum yelled at me from downstairs.

"I'm coming Mum!" i yelled back. Grabbing my book bag, and my new iPhone 5, i ran out my room, and with the door still opened wide, i jumped down the stairs.

"OH BLOODY HELL! What in the world were you thinking, Ala?!" My mum exclaimed.

"Sorry, i was kind of rushing." I looked down, and saw my boot laces were still untied. I bent down and quickly tied them, tightly, when i felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw my mum frowning.

"What's wrong, Mum?" i asked her.

"Your hair is still slightly wet & frizzy from the shower, the night before."

"Oh. Here, i'll just put it in a tight bun." I grabbed 2 hair bands, or whatever, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"Well, that actually came out quite neatly." Mum said to herself.

"Well, mum i got to go. I'll be late for my first day." I exclaimed.

"Here, then at least have an energy bar, or whatever, and a protein shake. Made with your favorite fruits and veggies, in your IKEA bottle." My mum handed the things to me, and i kissed her cheek, and grabbed my car keys, and ran out the front door while yelling,

"BYE DAD!"

I got a response immediatley.

"BYE DARLING! GOOD LUCK TODAY! OH, I FILLED YOUR GAS TANK!" Then, my dad was finished.

I shut the front door, and walked quickly to the front door of my new car.

A Range Rover VELAR, a white one, just the way always dreamed of ever since it came out in the U.K.

I wiped m finger under my eye, catching a tear.

_"Lady up, Alina. You will not cry on your first day in this new town. Definetly not in The States."_

I placed the keys where it belonged and slamed my foot against the gas pedal.

Wow, cars here were way more different than cars in the U.K.

I had a lot of things to catch up on.

Starting with cars, and of course, SCHOOL IN BEACON HILLS.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll be Cruel When i Need to

_**ALINA LONDYN GLOUCESTER**_

* * *

_10:00 A.M._

* * *

_LOCATION: BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT_

* * *

__I had just parked my automobile randomly.

But guess where i parked it.

Next to a silver Porsche.

I slammed the door, and walked away, trying not to be noticed by the owner of the Porsche.

But, obviously, i had no luck.

"HEY! Blondie! Come on over here!" The boy shouted.

I turned around, facing the group of boys hanging around the Porsche.

When i just stood there, the tallest one walked towards me, guessing he was the owner of the Porsche.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. All the way from London or whatever."

"Sorry, but i dont speak American slang. I speak proper English. And i did not come from London or 'whatever'." glaring at the boy, he smirked at me.

"Excuse me, but are you mental? Because that expression on you 'whatever' face makes you look like a squished tomatoe." I asked him. All of a sudden his smirk turned into an angry frown.

"What did you just say?!" He started walking closer to me. I just stood there, trying not to giggle.

"Belt up. That's what i'll say now." Then i turned around, and walked to the entrance of the school, right when the bell rang.

* * *

_10:33 A.M._

* * *

_LOCATION: CHEMISTRY CLASS; HOMEROOM_

* * *

I sat down at the very back of the room, not wanting any attention to myself.

But being the new 'British Girl,' its not so easy.

'Check it out, it's the new "British Girl!" A boy hooted.

I looked him in the eye, and told him

"If you ever call e "British Girl" again, i swear i'll make your life miserable."

The boy laughed.

I stepped back, then punched the boy in the nose.

"Oh god! Are you alright sweetheart!?" i sarcastically asked him. Blood trickled down towards his top lip. I laughed this time, and handed him a tissue.

"I'm not that cruel, but i will be if i need to." i whispered in his ear, and walked away, to the back of the class.


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Shower Dance

ALINA LONDYN GLOUCESTER

* * *

location: bedroom

* * *

time: 3:21 p.m.

* * *

My head was killing me. I couldn't stand another second in my house.

My annoying brother, Robbie, was playing his electric guitar so loud, i bet the whole town could hear it.

After 5 more minutes of the horrible sound, i slammed my textbook down, walked down the hall to my brothers room, and kicked the door open.

"Robbie, if you dont stop playing your ear bleeding guitar, i swear i will break it, and you will NEVER SEE IT AGAIN!" I screamed out the last part.

My brother hadn't even noticed me.

I walked over and slapped him across the face.

"DAMN IT! What the hell was that for, Al!?" Robbie exclaimed, clearly suprised by me slapping him. I was to. I usually punch him in the nose.

"Dont you dare ever call me Al, got that!? And, if you dont stop playing your EAR-BLEEDING GUITAR, I WILL BURN IT!" I screamed at him.

Robbie looked at my face, and laughed.

"Sure sis, just like when you said you would put my frog in the toilet, and flush him." Robbie kept on laughing at me.

I walked into his bathroom, literally grabbed his frog, Carrot, out of the 'frog aquarium' and threw him in the toilet.

"Hows that for 'never going to happen or do it'!"

Robbie screamed, like a little girl, and ran to the toilet, and put his hand in the toilet, trying to get his frog out.

"Now, what do you say, mate!? Yes or No."

* * *

I unhooked my bra, and let it fall to the floor.

I grabbed my towel and put it on the stool next to the shower doors.

I climbed in, and turned the shower water on.

The warm water relaxed my skin, made my muscles let go, allowed me to close my eyes, and forget about everything at the moment.

Humming to the tune of the song, _SKYFALL _by _ADELE,_i opened the cap of my Body Shop shower gel, strawberry scented. I squirted some into my hand, and set the bottle down. Rubbing my arms with my hand, now, my whole bathroom smelled like strawberries.

When i was done with the shower gel, i used my NIVEA hair shampoo, and let the water fall onto my hair, face, everywhere.

Just as i reached for my hair conditioner, i noticed something red to my right. Turning, the whole shower wall on the right was covered in... blood.

I backed away hitting the glass shower door.

The blood started slowly faling to the floor.

I felt something fall on my head. Touching the top of my head, i felt something... thick.

I looked at my hand, and gasped.

My hand was covered in blood.

I turned around, my whole shower covered, dripping in blood.

I screamed, and fell to my knees. Then i realized the floor was covered in hair. Lots of it. It was as if the shower floor had never existed. I got up. and tried opening the shower door. It wouldn't budge, or even make a noise of protest.

I screamed again, and banged my fists against the glass.

I kicked, hit, and screamed for possibly over an hour.

Finally, i gave up.

Looking up, i saw a shadow. Shadow of a wolf.

Then when i looked away, i saw the shower drain explode with blood.

Then, i blacked out

* * *

_10:00 P.M._

* * *

_LOCATION: THE GLOUCESTER HOUSE/ ALINA'S BATHROOM_

* * *

_ROBBIE WILLIAMS GLOUCESTER_

* * *

I knocked on my sisters bedroom door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I finally opened the bedroom door, and walked into my sister's bedroom.

Looking around, i noticed she wasnt in her bedroom, i cheked her closet, and then her bathroom.

But what suprised me was i found a bloody handprint on the window near the shower, and a puddle of blood in the shower.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

Still the same.

I walked towards the shower, and saw a foot print. No, actually a paw print.

Then i heard a low growl, and ran out of the bathroom, and bedroom.

What popped in my head was this,...

MY SISTER WAS KIDNAPPED, AND POSSIBLY MURDERED BY A FREAKING WEREWOLF.

* * *

**I can only say this.**

**I had writers block, and i had no fucking idea what to do about it, and i panicked.**

**ENJOY, COMMENT!**


End file.
